


I am the Dragon

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Tales, Poetry, mythology freeform, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: Knight in shining armour tried to save me from the dragon.





	I am the Dragon

Once upon a time   
You fell in love with me   
Even though I said you shouldn’t. 

Knight in shining armour tried to save me from the dragon. 

What you didn’t understand   
Was that I am the Dragon   
And I don’t believe in   
Happily Ever Afters.


End file.
